Macaffe
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Semua yang tentang Seonho sebenarnya berhubungan dengan koki baru itu. Seorang Saucier Chef yang berhati sedingin es. [Guanlin x Seonho]


_"Kayaknya kita memang tidak cocok lagi."_

 _Malam itu, taman perumahan sedikit sepi. Udara dingin serasa menusuk tulang-tulang Seonho. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut kaos tipis. Padahal ini hampir menyentuh akhir musim gugur, ingin beranjak ke musim dingin._

 _"Jadi, sudah berakhir ya?"_

 _Gadis yang di depannya hanya mengangguk. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin meneruskan hubungan kita. Aku tidak sanggup lagi."_

 _Seonho menghela nafas. Ia tak mengerti. Padahal dua bulan sebelumnya, hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Baik-baik saja._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu tidak sanggup? Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya."_

 _Namun bukan Seonho namanya bila mengabaikan eksistensi gadis ini. Apalagi mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Membuat rasa bersalah semakin hinggap di hatinya._

 _"Kau tak pernah menganggapku. Padahal aku kekasihmu."_

 _"Aku menyayangimu."_

 _"Tapi rasa sayangmu padaku berbeda. Kau tidak melihatku sebagai kekasih."_

 _Pipi Seonho terasa panas. Satu tamparan melayang ke kulitnya ini. Sementara sang pelaku telah pergi jauh._

 _"Apa salahnya? Aku memang menyanginya."_

 _Saat itu, ia tidak tahu. Rasa sayang itu ada beberapa kategori._

* * *

Macaffe

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

Story © Lily Kotegawa (presyeshow)

Wanna One dan Produce 101 © Mnet beserta agensi masing-masing

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Diakhir Potongan Cheesecake]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Distrik Gangnam tak pernah berhenti sibuk. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalan. Pohon bonsai yang diletakkan di depan restoran. Pahatan kayu yang terpampang cantik di sudut ruangan. Di perindah dengan alunan musik _jazz_ tahun 90-an dan wangi lilin aroma terapi yang memanjakan indera pencium.

Yoo Seonho, 20 tahun, bekerja sebagai _Cook Helper_. Tugasnya mengambil bahan-bahan sekaligus membelinya bila kurang.

Menjadi seorang _Cook Helper_ di usia muda cukup membanggakannya. Sesuai dengan motto yang telah ditanamkan padanya saat melamar pekerjaan di sini,

" _Mencicipi rempah-rempah yang harganya selangit di supermarket, jelas suatu keuntungan. Ikut andil dalam menghidangkan masakan lezat, jelas suatu kehormatan. Melihat orang-orang yang menikmati hidangan buatan kita, jelas suatu kebanggaan._ "

Restoran masakan Eropa 'Macaffe', tempat Seonho bekerja. Terletak di tempat yang cukup strategis. Serta menghidangkan makanan kelas atas yang mengutamakan unsur estetika.

Seonho senang ia bisa bekerja di sini. Mengetahui satu dua resep masakan kuliner luar negeri, lalu mencobanya di rumah. Rasanya jelas sedikit berbeda, berhubung Seonho bukan lulusan akademi memasak, hanya seorang mahasiwa tahun ketiga jurusan Musik. Namun setidaknya cukup lezat.

"Seonho- _ya_ , tolong bantu di hidangan utama meja nomor lima."

"Siap."

Kadang, tugas Seonho memanggang sesuatu. Pekerjaannya cukup mudah. Walau ia harus bertindak gesit karena tempat ini cukup ramai.

"Seonho- _ya_ , kau tahu dimana hidangan penutup meja nomor empat?"

"Di samping nampan yang ada _eclair_ , Daniel hyung."

"Oke. Tinggal membawanya ke tempat yang dituju."

Namanya Kang Daniel, rekan kerja Seonho. Seorang _Lead Butler_ karena wajah tampannya jelas menarik perhatian para wanita. Aset berharga. Ditambah dengan suaranya yang berat dan sikapnya yang _gentle_. Tak salah bila pemilik restoran menempatkannya di bagian itu.

"Seonho- _ya_ , aku butuh keju. Bisa ambil yang _parmesan_?"

Berikutnya ada Park Woojin, salah seorang _Baker_ di sini. Tugasnya menyajikan hidangan penutup.

Tugas yang sering dilakukan Seonho adalah mengambil bahan-bahan di ruangan pendingin. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ruangan ini cukup luas. Bentuknya sedikit mirip ruang bahan yang biasa kita lihat di acara televisi seperti Master Chef. Namun bila kalian susah membayangkannya, anggap saja ini seperti supermarket. Minus stiker harga barang dan tempat ini lebih dingin dari AC ruangan.

"Seonho- _ya_ , tolong bawakan potongan daging sapi."

Yoon Jisung berkata demikian. Beliau merupakan pemilik restoran dan _Head Chef_ di sini. Saat ini, ia sedang mencoba memadukan menu baru. Mejanya saat ini berantakan dengan kertas-kertas.

Seusai mengantar bahan-bahan yang diminta, Seonho merenggangkan tangannya. Pekerjaan hari ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Melelahkan. Kadang keringat sampai bercucuran, padahal dapur telah dipasang kipas angin.

* * *

"Woojin _hyung_ , aku mau _cheesecake_!"

Seonho menatap deretan menu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, memesan sesuatu saat toko tutup.

"Aish, kenapa _dessert_ sih?"

Woojin mengambil _cheesecake_ yang bersemayam di ruang pendingin. Hias sedikit, dan jadilah hidangan yang biasa ia sajikan. Hal ini sering kali ia lakukan, berhubung memasak _dessert_ membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Begitu pula dengan _chef_ lain. Mereka memasak sebagian menu mereka dan menyimpannya untuk besok. Ah, kecuali untuk _Hot Kitchen Staff_ , yakni koki yang menghidangkan makanan berat dengan api yang dinyalakan besar-besar. Bila ia memasukkan masakannya ke lemari pendingin, tekstur dan rasanya akan berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau _wine_?"

Daniel bertanya. Ia terlihat membuka sebotol _wine_.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak bisa meminumnya."

"Ayolah, umurmu sudah 20 tahun padahal."

Sedikit informasi, saat restoran ini tutup, Jisung suka sekali mengadakan acara makan-makan seperti ini dengan semua anak buahnya.

"Daniel _hyung_ , jangan meracuni anak orang."

Yang berkata seperti itu adalah Park Jihoon. Pekerjaannya di sini sebagai _butler_. Wajahnya yang manis dapat memenangkan hati siapa saja, walau wajah seksi Daniel tetap tidak terkalahkan sih.

"Ah, kalian tidak asik."

"Sudah, sudah." Kim Jaehwan yang dari tadi kalem, berbicara. "Aku mau segelas, Niel."

" _Aye, captain_."

Namanya Kim Jaehwan. Salah satu _Hot Kitchen Staff_. Orangnya kalem, tapi menurut Seonho, cukup asik. Beliau pernah menjadi peringkat pertama dalam lomba masak seperti Master Chef. Oleh, karena itu ia menjadi koki andalan di sini.

"Kau tidak takut gemuk, Seonho- _ya_? Memakan makanan manis di malam hari."

Seonho merengut. "Jinyoung _hyung_ , kau berbicara seperti kakak sepupuku yang perempuan. Untuk apa lelaki memperhatikan kegemukan?"

"Siapa tahu kau berminat membuat _abs_."

Namanya Bae Jinyoung, seorang _Garder Manger Chef_ atau pembuat hidangan utama. Masakan yang penuh vitamin dan berserat adalah keahliannya. Mau tips makan enak tapi tetap bisa menurunkan berat badan? Silahkan konsultasi ke dia saat bukan jam kerja. Dengan senang hati ia akan memberikanmu tips tersebut.

"Mana cocok dia punya _abs_."

Ini perkataan Takada Kenta, lelaki berdarah Jepang yang bekerja di sini sebagai _Dish Washer._

"Suatu hari aku akan punya _abs_ kok!"

"Dengan wajah manis seperti itu? Yang benar saja. Hahaha ..."

Im Youngmin, sang kasir, menertawakan. Manusia satu ini memang senang sekali meledek orang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jisung- _ssi_ , kau jadi membicarakan itu kan?"

Kang Dongho, _Hot Kitchen Staff_ lainnya, bertanya pada pria yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Mungkin ia menulis resep baru. Entahlah.

"Oh, ya. Hampir saja lupa."

Jisung menutup bukunya. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kecuali Seonho yang masih sibuk memakan _cheesecake_ miliknya.

"Jadi, kita akan merekrut _chef_ baru atas usulan Jonghyun- _ah_."

Kim Jonghyun, seorang _Demi Chef_ yakni kepala divisi dari _Hot Kitchen Staff_. Saat ini, ia sedang menyampaikan visi dan misinya dalam merekrut _chef_ baru untuk restoran mereka. Hal ini dilakukan karena menurutnya, Macaffe membutuhkan seorang _Saucier Chef_ atau _chef_ spesialis saus dan masakan tumis. Berhubung bila hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh Jisung, yang bersangkutan pasti kerepotan walau tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Kalian semua setuju?"

Jonghyun menatap satu per satu pekerja di sini. Ngomong-ngomong jumlah pekerja disini ada 14 orang termasuk Jisung dan Jonghyun.

"Apa kita perlu memasang pengumuman di jalan?"

Choi Minki, seorang _Admin Kitchen_ , mengangkat tangannya. Tugasnya adalah melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan administrasi dan mengatur keuangan. Wajar, bila dia bertanya. Demi mengatur deretan angka di buku kas.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Mungkin sekedar memberi kartu nama restoran ini ke beberapa akademi. Kupikir ini cukup," komentar Hwang Minhyun, sang _butler_.

"Ke Akademi? Menurutku lebih baik yang _fresh graduate_ , sudah pernah menjadi Chef Trainee."

Joo Haknyeon, seorang _Butcher_ alias pemotong daging. Ia memotong segala jenis daging hewan. Hasil potongannya yang rapi membuat dia berhasil diterima kerja di sini.

"Oh, itu mengingatkanku pada Zhu Zheng Ting!"

Kenta berseru keras. Membuat semuanya menatap bingung ke arahnya. Semua orang tahu Zhu Zheng Ting, seorang _vlogger_ yang menunjukkan kuliner masakan Tiongkok. Bahkan pria yang kerap disapa Jung Jung itu pernah juga belajar masakan kuliner Perancis dan Korea. Membuatnya menjadi _Chef Trainee_ di sebuah restoran ternama Korea Selatan.

"Siapa itu Zheng Ting?" tanya Seonho.

Ya, semua orang tahu Jung Jung. Kecuali manusia bernama Yoo Seonho ini.

"Temanku semasa kuliah. _Vlogger_ kuliner itu loh! Masa' kau tidak tahu? Padahal doyan sekali menonton video kuliner."

Seonho menggeleng. "Aku tahunya _vlogger_ barat, bukan Cina."

"Ya sudah, memangnya ada apa dengan Jung Jung- _ssi_?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Dia pernah mengobrol dengaku. Katanya ia memiliki adik sepupu yang belajar masakan Perancis selama enam bulan di negaranya langsung. Lalu berhenti karena ada yang berbuat curang padanya saat hari penentuan nasib _Chef Trainee_ ," Kenta menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Haruskah kita merekrutnya?"

"Sekarang dia di Cina?"

Jisung menatap Kenta. Sementara yang di depannya menggeleng.

"Katanya dia di Seoul. Ingin meneruskan kuliahnya di sini."

"Satu kuliah denganmu?"

Jihoon menatap Kenta berbinar-binar. Setahunya sepupu Jung Jung itu tampan. Siapa tahu bisa cinta lokasi sama dia. Eh?

"Iya. Jurusan Sastra Korea tapi. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia lebih memilih Sastra Korea dibanding meneruskan ke akademi masak."

"Apa dia dapat diandalkan? Usianya pasti masih muda."

Itu Daniel yang bertanya.

"Hmm ... Dia bulan depan lulus sih. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir soalnya."

"Oh, yaudah. Coba aja dulu."

Jisung dengan santainya menjawab. Toh, adik sepupunya Jung Jung ini. Sempat menjadi _Chef Trainee_ di Perancis juga. Pasti ada bakat.

"Ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa, kak?"

Seonho bertanya sambil jilat-jilat jarinya. Krim _cheesecake_ buatan Woojin enak katanya.

"Lai Guanlin kalau tidak salah."

Seonho menghentikan aktivitasnya. Entah mengapa nama itu terkesan familiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note:

Hai hai hai hai~

Kali ini aku bawa sesuatu yang lain. Yakni Produce 101 ala masak-masakan yeay!

Sebenarnya aku sok iya banget bikin yang begini. Padahal masakan paling enak buatanku cuman nasi goreng. Itupun juga jarang bikin.

Jadi, buat kalian-kalian yang bisa masak, kirimkan kritik dan saran ya! Siapa tahu dengan ini banyak yang bisa bikin masakan lezat~

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku membuat mereka bekerja di restoran Eropa? Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membedakan hidangan pembuka, menu utama, sama hidangan penutupnya Korea. Kalau Eropa kan ada list-nya di wikipedia /dor

Akhir kata, terimakasih (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
